Aeris' Wake
by EdgarAerisPoe
Summary: Songfic using Finnegan's Wake. Obviously I don't own either the characters (Except for my OC Angela) or the song, all rights\credit belong to the respective creaters. Just a one off to hold over until I get back to writing again.


**Sorry I've been gone so long. Life got busy and stuff distracted me. Anyways this is the kind of idea that inspired me to start writing fanfics. It's a one off but Read and Review anyways please.**

_Tim Finnegan lived in Watling Street_  
_A gentle Irishman mighty odd_  
_He'd a beautiful brogue so rich and sweet_  
_To rise in the world he carried a hod_  
_You see he'd sort of a tippling way_  
_with love for a liquor poor Tim was born_  
_To help him on with his work every day_  
_He'd a drop of the Craythur every morn'_

Aeris Cole lived in a small apartment with her roommate Leo and was normally a fairly gentle cat unless she was provoked. She grew accustomed to having the occasional cigarette before work to deal with her annoying customers and to deal with the nervousness she got from dealing with people.

_One morning Tim was rather full_  
_His head felt heavy which made him shake_  
_Fell from the ladder and broke his skull_  
_So they carried him home his corpse to wake_  
_Rolled him up in a nice clean sheet_  
_And laid him upon the bed_  
_A bottle of whiskey at his feet_  
_And a gallon of porter at his head_

One morning her roommate decided to hide her pack of cigarettes. Poor Aeris had been alone in the storeroom at the end of her shift and begun to imagine things in the darkness around her when her roommate popped out of nowhere scaring her straight off the ladder when she fell she landed on her head and it cracked open. Leo being the idiot he is, assumed she was dead and placed her body in a bag that was nearby. Leo then rushed her home where, following his English traditions, he placed her in a clean white sheet and laid her on her bed with her pack of cigarettes at her feet.

_His friends assembled at his wake_  
_And Missus Finnegan called for lunch_  
_First they brought in tay and cake_  
_Then pipes, tobacco and whiskey and punch_  
_Biddy O'Brien began to cry_  
_Such a nice clean corpse did you ever did see_  
_Tim mavourneen, why did you die?_  
_Hold your gob said Paddy McGee._

Soon everyone arrived to pay respect to their friend. As the day wore on lunch was served by Leo and then drinks and an honorary cigarette to be smoked in her honor. Pantsman began to cry and commented that Leo had done a very good job of hiding the body. "Why did she die?" he asked. "Shut up." warned Angela. "I just asked what everyone was thinking!" Pantsman whined.

_Then Peggy O'Connor took up the job_  
_Biddy she says You're wrong I'm sure_  
_Biddy then gave her a belt on the gob_  
_And left her sprawling on the floor_  
_Then the war did soon engage_  
_Woman to Woman and Man to Man_  
_Shillelah Law was all the rage_  
_And a row and a ruction soon began_

"You're wrong about that" Krug retorted. Pantsman then punched the demon in the mouth and knocked him to the ground. Fighting then broke out between the friends. Stan was still pissed off about the traffic he had to go through to get there and knocked out Krug in one hit.

_Mickey Maloney he raised his head_  
_When a bottle of whiskey flew at him_  
_It missed him falling on the bed_  
_The liquor scattered over Tim_  
_Tim revives see how he rises_  
_Timothy rising from the bed_  
_Whirl your whiskey around like blazes_  
_Thanum an Dhul, do ye think I'm dead._

Ternaldo peeked up from behind the sofa just in time to dodge a cigar thrown at him. The cigar flew threw the open door and landed on Aeris's body. Suddenly Aeris screamed out in pain and rushed to get up. "DAMN IT LEO! YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD SO YOU HELD A FUNERAL?! CLEAN THIS SHIT UP NOW!" Aeris screamed.

_And whack Fol-De-Dah now dance to your partner_  
_Welt the floor, your trotters shake_  
_Wasn't it the truth I told ya_  
_Lots of fun at Finnegan's wake._  
After hitting Leo and cleaning up the mess Aeris looked around to see everyone was overjoyed that she was alive. "Well don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots! Lets have a party!." And indeed they did, dancing and pounding on the floor so much that the landlord had to yell at them and threaten to call the cops.

**Well thats it. Hopefully this should tide you over until I get around to finishing my other story but I don't really have a song yet for it. Maybe later this month. Read and Review.**


End file.
